An Acciedent
by SpringTastic
Summary: Set after my story What Happens After The Lego Movie (Mature Version) go and read that too please. *The First of its kind* Lucy is pregnant, what will her and Emmet do bringing up a child on their own?
1. Chapter 1

Time had passed and Lucy and a Emmet had not really seen each other (to be more than friends) Lucy was needed in different realms and Emmet had the public all over him. However Lucy managed to get Emmet to download Instagram on his phone so they could keep in touch through DM. Unexpectedly she asked him to meet her at her apartment.

Lucy sat Emmet down and told him "Look , I'm really sorry ..."

"What are you sorry about?" Emmet asked shocked he thought she was finishing with him.

"I-I...I'm pregnant,"

"Wow... That's great" He spoke with mixed emotions and pulled a weak smile however Lucy was looking down quite sad at the thought."I don't like kids I hate them!"

"Let's get this straight, is it mine?" Emmet said in a different tone; he didn't wanna be caught up in a lie.

" yes of course,"

" what are we gonna do? You keeping it?" Emmet said trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, that's what I want you to decide"

Emmet knew he had a different opinion on it than she did and didn't wanna disagree with her.

"I want kids but if you don't then I guess I can try to move on."

" ughhhh, this is so hard," She felt as though Emmet had just made the decision a lot tougher.

"How many weeks are you?"

Emmet said reassuringly.

"Emmet, I'm _3 months_ "

Emmet so desperately wanted to go wow, what the heck but he kept it down by staring at her belly, now a small bump, which wasn't actually too noticable.

"Could you still get rid of it then?"

"Yeah,"

Emmet put his arms around her and kissed her on her head.

"Please don't get rid of it, it's our baby you are talking about, I don't get any chances like this"

"Mmmm" Lucy tried to keep quite to stop herself from saying somethings she would regret.

He could really tell she wanted to end this conversation but he knelt down and put his hands on her knees "Remember just a few months ago when I was lonely, I was so low I had been talking to plants and now look I've got you and now this, my life - has changed!" Both could now tell that Emmet was about to crack up.

* * *

 **Woah, there it is, sorry I haven't been updating for a while, been busy over summer, not quite sure when I will update but hopefully it will be this week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, emptiness is in my promises, I was gonna update a few days after I'd published my first chapter. I really am sorry, I've been burning to publish this one. So yeah. Doesn't seem like anyone was dying to hear the rest anyway but here we are.**

* * *

"Babe, we can have fun times on our own"

By this time Emmet was in floods of tears.

"I'm sorry I'm really emotional today,"

Lucy tried to stay as quiet as possible; she felt so sorry for her boyfriend. She hugged him too; she now felt really guilty.

Lucy took a deap breathe in.

"Maybe, just maybe we could work this out but only if you are gonna be there for me. I've never had kids before."

" Is this a yes ? :)" Emmet asked feeling better.

"Only if your saying yes,"

"YES!"

They hugged.

"I know you will be a good dad," Emmet smiled, he had never wanted anything more than someone who loved him and a family. And she did love him, she just needed that bit of reassurance.

* * *

*The next morning*

 _After falling asleep in Lucy's bed Emmet wakes up urgently to realise he wasn't at home._

"Wh-what" he said to himself in a high pitched voice before realising what had happened.

He looked around at Lucy who was fast asleep, her back turned to him. Emmet sat up patiently for twenty minutes or so to see if she'd wake up. It was about 8.45 so it wasn't too early but he soon figured she wasn't a morning person. Emmet gave up waiting and decided to snuggle back into bed and put his arm round Lucy.

At this she opened her eyes, knowing Emmet had his arm round her. She did not flinch but felt Emmet's warm hands slide down the side of her body until it touched the bump. Lucy tried hard not to wriggle or start a ticklish fit as Emmet softly stroked the bump of their unborn child. For a while the palm of Emmet's gentle hand was doing circular motions on Lucy's belly which comforted her but she was starting to hate this sort of attention he was giving her. So, suddenly she squeezed his hand, causing him to stop immediately.

"Emmet?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Please don't tell my you had to drag me home because I was raving and was like, as high as a kite" She turned round to face Emmet.

"No, no that's definitely not what happened, we both fell asleep last night after you told me"

"Oh yeah..." She said starting to regret the silence that followed.

"So...ugh do you wanna talk about it" Emmet nervously said breaking the silence.

"Not really," Lucy said, giving Emmet the response he didn't want to hear. Lucy had yet again caused more silence.

"Do you want me to make you, I mean us, something to eat f-for breakfast" Emmets face was turning red. Lucy smiled at him, she couldn't help it by the cuteness in Emmets voice and the way he acted.

He dashed off and Lucy followed him into the kitchen.


	3. One-shot

**Firstly, I'm so so sorry I haven't been able to publish the chapter sooner. Secondly, I haven't been fully away, I've been reading other Lego movie fanfics! Anyway I've decide to add one-shots to the end off this story as it was short and I'd written these ideas between February - April this year! So yeh, im lazy as per usual and haven't got to publishing them on here so I willl now. *This is a one shot***

* * *

Interview about Lucy's love life, work life n stuff.

It was awkward stuff being asked like "How'd you two meet?"

Later

She met Emmet again

"I-i didn't know you felt like that" His face was red. Hers started to redden too.

"I didn't know you were listening," They both stood there awkwardly staring at their feet. Emmet finally broke the silence .

"I-i love you"

"I love you too," Lucy felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

 **Okay kinda short, this was my actual idea I wrote down, I decided not to edit it lol. ;)**


	4. One-shot 2

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a month, I have problems with my eyes (I'm meant to limit my time on the computers). Anyhoo, that shouldn't be used as an excuse to not update right? I mean, I spend a hella lot of time read other people's fanfics. This week I will also post another chapter (better than this one as this is just a one-shot I wrote in Feb - April 2016. *This is a One-shot***

* * *

"You guys are mental - A food stand that sells tacos , Come on" Emmet said trying to get attention of others.

"A hair dye mixer is far more important! It saves having to buy it!"

Batman snorted ,"Babe... Not a lot of people buy hair dye"

Emmet frowned at the nickname "it's better than an oversized sound system! You can already get one of them!"

"Not with holograms,"

They continued to argue...

"Shut up kid!" Batman pushed Emmet to the side making him stumble over.

"You're just jealous because Lucy-"

"Okay dudes stop it," she said helping Emmet up even though he didn't want it.

* * *

 **These one shots aren't polished, I'm sorry they are straight from my notes but they have a good idea. I'm busy with school (and will be till 2019) but I really hope I can get more of my stuff published.**

 **Merry Christmas - SpringTastic**


	5. Chapter 3

After crying on Emmet's shoulder (a few weeks ago now) Emmet had let Lucy live with him. It was clear they loved each other.

"Ahhhhhhh" Lucy said waking up feeling so exhausted.

"Luce you okay?" Emmet said worriedly, there was no denying the concern in his face.

"Emmet, I'm fine I'm just waking up, how long have you been awake?"

"Not sure really,"

"You know we have that master builder meeting today, you still up for it?" Emmet said breaking the silence.

"Yes I guess... well we know how shit the meetings are and they waste my fucking time"

"Aye,"

"Sorry, we can have the rest of the day to do something nice together."

"Yeah I should take you shopping some time, there is a good shopping centre in bricksburg"

"Cool! Talking about shopping I need some new clothes..."

* * *

~At The Rebuilt Version Of The Dog~

"Emmet, Lucy! You're here" said Unikitty happily.

"We thought ye' weren't coming" Metalbeard stated.

"Especially you Lucy," Batman said looking at her in the eyes.

Emmet turned to her, whilst she turned bright red her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Lucy?" said Batman.

"Stop hastling her, she has enough to worry about right now,"

"Okay sorry I only asked,"

As the others walked through and sat down Emmet pulled Lucy to one side. She looked at him in the eyes, pleading for help, she would soon hate having to tell the others the news, she was just praying no one would judge her for this, or Emmet for that matter he was the best person she'd ever know and she couldn't bare him taking the raf for some one off night.

"Lucy, I will take care of this" Emmet grabbed her hands.

"That's very kind of you babe; I should probably tell them"

"No, no I will do the talking, you stand by me though"

"yeah, definitely"

Staring into each others eyes, they almost met lips. Until Lucy pulled Emmet away.

" _We can do this,"_ Lucy promised.

* * *

"Okay Emmet, come down to the front" said Gandalf.

Emmet and Lucy made their way to the front, Emmet leading the way one hand gently dragging Lucy by the wrist.

"First of all, I'm thanking all of YOU guys for rebuilding this place, it's amazing" Everyone clapped.

"Lately, me and Lucy have been spending a little more time off than a master builder should probably. Well... we promise to change that sometime in the future" Lucy was mentally kicking the ground, she didn't want to spend more time building.

"Now don't think we are lazy (or slackers as my gf says) we have a reason... L-Lucy she's having our baby" There were gasps from the crowd before Unikitty came and hugged Lucy.

"Congratulations Lucy, I can't believe it, I think your the first of us in the room to have a baby yet"

"Uh wow, are you sure?" Lucy questioned.

"Positive! I'm always POSITIVE!"

Turning to Emmet, Lucy almost rolling her eyes.

"So, so you two are, ya know, starting a family for real?"

"Yes, this is real..." Lucy said rubbing circles on the bump.

"OMG! Your huge!"

"Er, I guess" Emmet now by her side.

"How many week you then?" Unikitty asked.

"I'm 16 weeks, four months pregnant"

"Aw oh my gosh we are gonna have to celebrate, hit the lights and Luce..."

"I know what you were thinking, spin those tunes, nothing will stop me spinning"

Emmet was utterly gobsmacked, how did Unikitty know that Lucy was a DJ?

Lucy made her way over to a desk and setup. She used a Numark mixer and a laptop.

"You never told me you are a DJ?" Emmet said.

"I'm sorry, I just, just feel anxious sometimes..."

"That's okay, just gonna get you a chair" Emmet walked off.

* * *

"Here you go, I love this song" Emmet came closer.

"Sweet, do you like Avicii?" Lucy asked.

"The DJ?" He asked.

"yeah" she replied.

"Well I only know this song by him and Levels"

"Good, you know more than I imagined"

"Oi DJ, can you play 'Animals'" Someone shouted and Lucy mixed Martin Garrix's 'Animals'.

"Your pretty good at this" Emmet stated.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Is this a regular thing, with you, like, djing for people"

"Sorta, I used to do it most weekends, Fridays, Saturdays, maybe a Wednesday on weekends I didn't play" She said.

"Your like a proper DJ then?"

"Well duh!"

He stared at her for a moment, things started to click together, being anxious, not showing who she is, made Emmet think.

"What were you like when you were younger?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He cut his thoughts short "You always liked club music?"

"Yeah pretty much, since I was 10... It started off as mainstream producers, then eventually full blown EDM DJs"

"Ah cool," He replied.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter now, I was writing this at midnight last night lol. I wanted to write about Lucy being a DJ but also carry on with the story so this is what fit. This is also a lot longer than the other chapters so enjoy!**


End file.
